This invention relates to devices used by the hand to manipulate phonograph records so that the records can be placed upon the spindle of a record player. As is known in the art, a record player commonly has a spindle projecting perpendicular to the rotating turntable of the record player. Records, such as 331/3 r.p.m. records are commonly placed upon the spindle, sometimes with several records stacked on the spindle so that the albums can be played. After the albums are played it is wise to place the albums in their record covers or jackets to protect them from dust or from being scraped by some object to cause damage to the record grooves.
It is highly desirable that in placing a record on the spindle, and in removing it from the spindle, that the hands not be placed upon the record grooves, as such placement causes damage to the grooves impairing the quality of the sound of the phonograph record when played, and presenting unsightly smudges on the record. However it is also desirable that the dexterity present in the human hands, which of course have more bones than any other part of the body, be utilized to as great an extent as possible. Yet it is also desirable to use a record handling device that is not clumsy or awkward to handle and which does not have moving parts which will need maintenance or which might malfunction rendering the device useless. It is furthermore desired to have such a record handling device that has relatively a small amount of material and which is convenient to store, and which can also allow the operator to perform other functions while having the device mounted to the hand.
Record handling devices have been known in the prior art. In some of these devices there are moving parts which must be squeezed by the hand in order to operate the device. Furthermore such devices, because of their complexity, increase the likelihood of accidental contact against the record grooves causing damage. Of course with a device having moving parts, a malfunction of a single part can render the device inadequate. Replacement maintenance is thus necessary, and because of the moving parts present, operational maintenance may be necessary.
Other record handling devices, although not having moving parts, are so large and awkward that they are inconvenient to handle and to store. Because of their awkward shape that can be easily broken and the chances for a clumsy accident are increased because of the size of the device.